Vera
by lunabloodmoon666
Summary: She had fight in her, and maddness. All hidden yet all in view - this just attracted the mad man. She became his with one meeting and now ... he won't ever let her go. Whether she likes it or not. Joker/OC
1. Prologue

Despite owning the DVD I own nothing else :( but my OC Vera.  
But please comment and tell me what you think it's my first Batman fanfic and I have loads more ideas so any advice on how to make the characters more realistic would be appreciated. :)

* * *

Vera's POV

It was a simple day, I was at work and just trying to keep the world going to hell. You see I'm part of the GPD as a sniper, and at the moment I am sitting in the window of the closest apartment where the mayor shall give his speech. I was with seven other men who were all trained like me to be the best with shooting from a distance for occasions like this.  
We had about an hour to go before the Mayor would arrive to make his speech along with the other important figures.  
Hearing a loud bang was what distracted me and my fellow snipers, looking around was the most terrifying thing I ever did. There stood The Joker. In his deep purple suit, light blue shirt with hexagons on, his deep green vest and green cubed tie in silk. Gulping it took moments for me and my fellow officers to act. We started shooting but that ended the moment the target opened his blazer revealing the silk lining with a bomb attached making us all stop in fear. His Lackeys soon swarmed the room grabbing us and for the others, were stripped as the man who was holding me looked confused. "Us, boss this is a woman. What should I do?" His voice shook as did his hands, he was scared.  
"Well, well. Hello _beautiful_!" He said shoving his gloved hand through his lime hair pushing it back over his head.  
"I would say it's a pleasure to meet you, but I was taught not to lie." I grit out before elbowing the man who was holding me and grabbing his arm before pulling it over my shoulder using his weight against him and throwing him at the wall effectively knocking the poor sod out.  
Turning towards the Joker I saw him grinning at his lackey's misfortune before he clapped his hands animatedly and skipped towards me as i flinched back before hitting the window that I was manning before our little intrusion.  
"well dollface arent you the little fighter!" He said as he started laughing hysterically before his arm shot out gripping my neck and press his body against mine pinning me as automatically my hands went to his but he grabbed those too pinning them above my head.  
"you see I just _love_ a little fight in the kittens, it shows they have claws. and real _potential_!" He cackled as my face whitened before I attempted shifting and kicking.  
"you see! your _just_ proving your worth. _But_ I cant have you ruining our little ... _initiation_ ceremony for my dear friend the mayor!" He said humming as his voice deepened making me try gulping, but the grip on my throat prevented that.  
I tried kicking him again getting him in the ankle, but it was too light to do damage and just made him cackle.  
"Hmm, well im not loosing you _kitten_," He looked down at my ID badge and grinned. "Vera Linkin, unique and different. Well kitten don't feel obligated to have nightmares for my benefit will **you**?" He asked darkly as he released my hands and grabbed something that a now uniformed lackey held to him, a handkerchief which was firmly planted over my mouth and nose making me gasp and writh to his pleasure before everything went black.  
The last thing I remembered was his high-pitched laughter and vibrations around my body as my limp form collapsed against the Joker as he held me laughing before everything faded...


	2. Chapter 1

Despite owning the DVD's I own nothing, sadly.

Vera's POV

An annoying buzzing was what woke me up, it slowly cleared with my mind almost in sync but everything was still blurry in my mind. Though as I heard _that _laugh my mind sharpened greatly making me jolt and this resulted in me falling of what felt like a bed and onto a freezing floor making me squeak lightly.

"_Look_ who's uh awake!" The Jokers shrill voice once more invaded my senses and I attempted to jump up and get a view of the surroundings but a heavy weight that landed on my chest made my motions freeze as I glanced up for the first time and saw the black holes of the Jokers eyes as he was kneeling on me. I groaned as I shuffled and tried moving but he was too heavy.

"You mind getting off!" I growled as he laughed eerily making me involuntary gulp making his chuckle turn more sinister.

"In fact kitten, I _do _mind as this is uh actually quite _comfortable_!" he giggled as he leaned his face closer to mine making me try and pull away though, all I managed to do was hit my head against the cold floor making him grin again.

"How was the _uh_ nap?" He asked lightly with a threatening undertone under his makeup.

"A bit premature if honest" I growled repressing my fear of the new king of crime.

He just burst out laughing as if I said the best joke ever. "Oh kitten, that is uh just the reason I chose _you _to join me. You see, you follow orders. But do you uh ever think _why_?" He started one of his famous speeches making me shrink slightly.

"Depends" I said reluctantly, I did my job which was following orders and when I looked into the target, such as the Joker I made sure that it was absolutely necessary to target the person and make sure they can't be taken alive somehow.

"Well think. I'm a guy and within a week I have all but brought uh Gotham to its knees, made the whole city question me and _everything_ they have believed in, like the uh _batman_. You see he destroys lives like the mobs and criminals and never thinks of _why _they are doing the crime. And neither he nor anyone knows me_, I am truly unpredictable_ unlike everything in this city and that's why I uh manage to change so much with a few little uh drums of gasoline, guns and uh … words. I can undo this world because I am the _odd one out_." Unfortunately I could understand his logic, everything was the same in the city every day the same repetitive system and nobody even knows it.

"I see your point, but killing people won't do anything but the criminals may have committed the crime for unknown reasons but they still did it and they had a choice whether they believe it or not." I said after a moment of tense silence. Which he broke laughing, of course making me jump though not far as he was still sitting on me.

"Kitten you need to see this all from uh a view like _mine_. We should be able to do what we want easy and simple the criminals being put away will destroy everything in its own time! Uh the _police _will have less to do and be let go as will the insurance all in all my _uh view is more fun!" _ He chuckled laughing.

"_Everybody_, kitten plans something in their life, their day their uh job. All I'm doing is showing everything can _uh change .That!_ In one l_ittle_ bullet is the choice to change everybody and **that** is what I do!" His voice turned malicious and made me shiver and I fought my own mind because I actually understood his view and that is not a good view to have.


End file.
